Luthori General Election 3978
17 | popular_vote1 = 10,212,777 | percentage1 = 18.89% | swing1 = 2.94% | image2 = | leader2 = John Randolph Beck | leader_since2 = 3978 | party2 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 14.82%, 64 Seats | seats2 = 75 | seat_change2 = 11 | popular_vote2 = 9,040,997 | percentage2 = 16.72% | swing2 = 1.91% | image3 = | leader3 = David Sviekart | leader_since3 = 3974 | party3 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 20.43%, 94 Seats | seats3 = 71 | seat_change3 = 23 | popular_vote3 = 8,734,800 | percentage3 = 16.16% | swing3 = 4.27% | image4 = | leader4 = Madeleine Bassett | leader_since4 = 3967 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 19.38%, 88 Seats | seats4 = 60 | seat_change4 = 28 | popular_vote4 = 7,204,281 | percentage4 = 13.33% | swing4 = 6.06% | image5 = | leader5 = Dean Trump | leader_since5 = 3974 | party5 = New Choice | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 10.87%, 49 Seats | seats5 = 46 | seat_change5 = 3 | popular_vote5 = 5,619,182 | percentage5 = 10.39% | swing5 = 0.47% | image6 = | leader6 = Unknown | leader_since6 = 3972 | party6 = Counter-Revolutionary Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 4.93%, 20 Seats | seats6 = 40 | seat_change6 = 20 | popular_vote6 = 4,942,459 | percentage6 = 9.14% | swing6 = 4.21% | image7 = | leader7 = Baron Sharp | leader_since7 = 3972 | party7 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 8.0%, 36 Seats | seats7 = 34 | seat_change7 = 2 | popular_vote7 = 4,405,022 | percentage7 = 8.15% | swing7 = 0.15% | image8 = | leader8 = James Fulkirk | leader_since8 = 3974 | party8 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 5.62%, 24 Seats | seats8 = 32 | seat_change8 = 8 | popular_vote8 = 3,905,274 | percentage8 = 7.22% | swing8 = 1.60% |color1 = DC143C |color2 = FF0000 |color3 = 800080 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = FF7519 |color6 = Ffffff |color7 = FF69B4 |color8 = 3A9248 }} The Luthori General Election 3978 was held in January 3978 to elect the members of the third House of Commons of the United Commonwealth of Luthori. Unlike the previous election, there was no presidential election to accompany the general election due to the reinstatement of the monarchy. The election has been dubbed The Socialist Election due to the strong prominence of socialist parties, with four of the five largest parties being socialist of some nature. Despite the skirmishes due to the communist paramilitary of the Luthori People's Union, that party came first this election, likely due to large anger at the re-instatement of the monarchy from republican supporters. The Social Democratic League came second and the Hosian Socialist Party dropping to third place. The Liberal Alliance was the largest non-socialist leaning party in the parliament. Following the election, a liberal-social cabinet was formed with the Social Democratic League, Liberal Alliance, New Choice, National Party of Luthori and Progress Party, mostly due to reluctance among all parties to work with the Luthori People's Union following the communist militia. John Randolph Beck became Imperial Chancellor. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the previous election competed here. Results The Luthori People's Union won the most seats in this election, although the second largest party, the Social Democratic League instead lead the government. The turnout was somewhat lower than the previous few general elections, at 72.29%, although still significantly higher than the previous elections beforehand.